


Christmas Wishes

by Doy0ung



Series: Jaeyong Fluff [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares, Shy Lee Taeyong, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doy0ung/pseuds/Doy0ung
Summary: “I love you more than you could ever know, Lee Taeyong.” Jaehyun smiled. (The one in which Taeyong and Jaehyun have an unforgettable Christmas.)





	Christmas Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hi! I'm back at it again with the trashy fluff but this time get ready it's (drumroll please) christmasy! So before we get into it, I'd like to thank you guys for all the reads on the last story, I really didn't expect it to get that much! I was so surprised, and I'm super thankful for those of you who read, left kudos, or even commented. Your feedback and love is much appriciated. I really should stop rambling... here comes some fluff (also slight angst but not really).

 

The phone rang with an annoying shrill scream.  Taeyong picked up the phone  nonchalantly  , without any thought about what was going to happen . 

“Hello.” Taeyong felt his blood run cold. He knew that voice, that gruff, grating voice that almost made his eardrums bleed. It was his mother. The same woman who subjected him to such torture  just  because he loved Jaehyun. It was one of the reasons they left Korea.

“Hello, mother.” Taeyong gave a shaky reply back.

“I hope you’re having yourself a Merry Christmas with your… Boyfriend.” She said it in a condescending way. Taeyong was already feeling small like he was about to  be beaten  down with her words. He  was used  to it, but it wasn’t a feeling he loved. 

“I am,” Taeyong replied  simply , trying to not break down.

“Wonderful. My disgusting son and his boyfriend… it’s sickening  just  thinking about it.” His mother sneered. “  Absolutely  revolting. It’s better that you left, I don’t think I’d be able to stand the sight of you if you stayed here. We should have fixed you when we had the chance,  maybe  you could finally be… normal. I saw one of… your kind on the street the other day, I had to restrain my urge to spit on them and laugh.” 

“How did you even get my number?” Taeyong balled his fists, trying to hold back his anger.

“It’s not very hard to find, Taeyong.” She laughed. “Did you think you could lose me forever?” No… no… this couldn’t be happening. There was no way. Taeyong felt tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. They pricked and burned at the edge of his waterline.

“Such a weakling. Such a little bitch.”  Taeyong could feel himself drowning in her words, he sunk to the floor, fat tears collecting in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks  . He  just  wanted to disappear, to be invisible and  just -

“Taeyong? Taeyong?” A voice called out to him, soothing and tender. Taeyong snapped his eyes open to face Jaehyun’s chest. It was all a dream? Taeyong  was relived  , but the tears kept flowing. “Honey, are you okay?” Jaehyun’s fingers carded through Taeyong’s hair  gently , as if he could break at any moment.

“I had a nightmare.” He said between hiccups.

“What happened?” Jaehyun whispered  gently .

“I don’t wanna talk.” Taeyong sobbed, he kept clinging to Jaehyun as hard as he  possibly  could. There was no way he was going to let go now.

“That’s alright, darling. Do you want a tissue?” Jaehyun offered, still running his hands through Taeyong’s hair to calm him.

“No, because then you need to get up!” He sniffed. “ Just  hold me, please. Hold me as tight as you can.”

“Of course, my sweet, I wouldn’t do anything less.” Jaehyun kissed the crown of his head. Once Taeyong had finally started to settle down, Jaehyun was able to get him a tissue and give him more kisses.  Eventually , Taeyong fell asleep to the beating of Jaehyun’s heart and the rise and fall of his chest.

\---

 “Jaehyun…” Taeyong mumbled, lifting his head off the pillow. But Jaehyun wasn’t there. “Jaehyun, where are you?” He sighed. Still no sign of Jaehyun. Taeyong rolled over to see a folded paper sitting on his bedside table, among the litter of stuff.

“Very funny, Jae. You can come out now.” Taeyong rolled his eyes in annoyance as he unfolded the paper. It was a letter, or well  maybe  it  was supposed  to be. All it said was ‘Dear Taeyong, Will’.  Taeyong, still disgruntled by the disappearance of his boyfriend, groaned and walked out of bed  .  Just  like he always did, he made a stop to the bathroom first, where he saw a present placed right by the edge of the sink. “What the hell?” Taeyong cocked his eyebrow. This present was  just  as puzzling as the last one. It was a sketchbook,  just  the ones Taeyong had owned in college. On the first page, it only said ‘you’. He got on with brushing his teeth and washing his face with minimal fuss.

Taeyong hummed the tune of a Christmas song (one that he had only heard this year) and headed down the stairs to the living room, which was empty and dark  .  He sighed for the millionth time, turned on the Christmas tree lights, and found another present sitting on the coffee table  . If Jaehyun was trying to hind these presents, he sure was bad at it.  But then again Jaehyun, even if he was a college professor and super smart, was forgetful and a little oblivious  . It was one of his many charms. Taeyong looked at the box for a while, which  was wrapped  in beautiful gold and silver striped paper.  The corners were a little creased and there was a gap at the bottom because Jaehyun hadn’t measured it right, but it  really  was the thought that counts  . It was very… sweet of him to go through all this trouble. Taeyong felt a little bad even. He hadn’t gone through this whole process with his presents.  He should have waited until Jaehyun showed up (because  eventually  , he had to), but curiosity got the best of him  . He very  carefully  started to peel back the paper. He  barely  peaked inside,  just  enough to see the top of the cardboard.  After an  excruciatingly  long process of opening up the gift as  slowly  as  humanly  possible, there it was  . It was  just  a plain looking cardboard box that held infinite possibilities inside. He tore open the box from its tape bounds and found… a smaller box. Jung Jaehyun, his boyfriend and sometimes the biggest asshole known to the human race. Taeyong proceeded to also open up the next box to find yet another box. He groaned in frustration and carried on with his opening until he arrived at another piece of paper.

“Jung Jaehyun.” He muttered under his breath. The paper,  just  like the rest, had only one thing written on it, ‘marry’. Marry? What kind of thing was Jaehyun asking? This was such an odd question. I mean why would he ask- oh.

“So will you? Will you, Lee Taeyong, the absolute love of my life… the best thing that’s ever happened to me… Will you marry me?” Jaehyun appeared from the doorway, how long had he been hiding there? He had this  annoyingly  adorable smirk on his face and Taeyong could feel tears welling up in his eyes. This time, they were not out of sadness, but out of pure, unadulterated joy.

 “Oh my god… oh my god! Jaehyun!” Taeyong wiped the tears from his eyes and he could feel himself shaking. Jaehyun got down on one knee, pulling out a box from the pocket of his pajama pant pocket. It was small and velvet colored a vibrant crimson shade.

“So will you marry me? I’m waiting for an answer, my universe.” Jaehyun smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. Taeyong  just  kept crying and smiling.

“Of course you idiot!” Taeyong laughed, smiling so wide that his cheeks started hurting.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Now put the ring on cuz I want to kiss you so bad right now.” Jaehyun took out the ring and slipped it onto Taeyong’s shaking ring finger. “I must look like such a mess right now.” He chuckled.

“ I think  you’re the most beautiful mess to ever exist. You’re radiant my dear, nothing could ever compare to you.” Jaehyun planted a kiss on Taeyong’s forehead, wiping tears from his eyes and cheeks.

"I can't believe you proposed to me..." Taeyong grinned.

"I couldn't be in love with anyone but you. We've been together for years, I had to do it sometime." Jaehyun enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug. Taeyong’s hug back wasn’t  nearly  as strong, but he tried his hardest.

 "How long have you been planning this? It's pretty extravagant."

 "Right before we moved. I knew I wanted to propose to you when we were in the US, but I wasn't  originally  planning for it to be on Christmas. It  just  sort of happened." Jaehyun shrugged. “A little bit of a spur of the moment thing.”

"It's a little cheesy, but I love it. And it's such a pretty ring too." Taeyong stretched out his fingers to see the ring in its full glory. He had been crying so much he couldn't  really  see it before. It was a thin silver band with an inlaid diamond. It wasn't very flashy or crazy, but it was beautiful in Taeyong's eyes.

"I figured you wouldn't want something that was too sparkly, but I know you always liked diamon-"

"It's wonderful, I love it so much." Taeyong gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I  was worried  it would be too big, I mean we could always get it fixed if it was. Did you know rings have sizes? I was so surprised when the lady at the store asked. And I wasn't sure if-"

"God, you talk too much. Don't worry, it fits  just  fine. And yes, I did know rings have sizes." Taeyong giggled. Then a realization hit him. "Oh my god! We're going to get married. We're going to get married, Jae!" He yelped in excitement.

"Yeah, we are. And we can  legally  get married. Isn't it great, my sweet? We're  really  going to get married." Jaehyun cooed. He knew that Taeyong had longed for this for so long, to be able to actually get married. They were going to get for real married. Taeyong was crying all over again.

"I have to call my friends! And I have to tell them about this, and how we're going to get married and how-" Taeyong started to ramble.

"Slow down, darling. Can we finish opening the presents first, it's pretty late in Korea. I'm sure your friends aren't even home from their Christmas festivities yet." Jaehyun laughed.

 "Oh, yeah," Taeyong replied  sheepishly  . "Open the present I got you!"  Taeyong walked over to the Christmas tree, which didn't have many presents under it in the first place, and picked up a present Swathed in red wrapping . Jaehyun, unlike his fiancé, didn't care about the state of the paper and ripped it without a care. He looked at the present, his eyes immediately brightening at the sight of it. Taeyong was very proud of what he came up with, but he knew it couldn't top what Jaehyun did. He had custom painted a nice picture frame and made a cute collage of their favorite times together. In the center was a picture of them watching their last sunset in Korea.

"I noticed you didn't have pictures or anything on your desk, so I figured you could bring it with you to work and decorate your area a bit  . But then again it may be too distracting and  maybe  you don't  really  like it."

 "I  absolutely  love it Taeyong, this way I can see the person I love even when I'm away. It's the best gift I've ever gotten,  truly  ."  Jaehyun gave him the same smile that always made Taeyong's heart melt, all dimples, and happiness  . They went on opening presents like this for a while, either from their friends or from each other.  His friend Doyoung had bought him a cute sweater as well as a baby blue colored scarf, the perfect kind of fuzzy that Taeyong loved so much  .  His friend Yuta had gotten him an assortment of snacks from Korea, most of which were a little squished or crushed  . Sicheng had gotten him another cooking book, but it was  mostly  in Chinese so he couldn't read most of it.  Jaehyun's friends had gotten him some notebooks, mugs, and something that Jaehyun said a high school inside joke .

"I should  probably  call Doyoung first because if I tell anyone else he'll  probably  come and murder me." Taeyong laughed. He grabbed his phone, which was long forgotten in his room, and punched in Doyoung's number.

 " _Hello_?" A familiar voice came through.

"Hi, Doyoung... I have some good news to tell you..."

" _What is it Tae? Can I put you on speaker? Yuta and Sicheng are here since we_ _ just  _ _got back from my parents' house_.”

"Yeah, that's even better actually."

" _Okay. Give me a sec. Now spill, sis_." Doyoung demanded.

"Jaehyun proposed." He could already hear ear-bleeding screaming on the line.

" _Oh my god! Oh my god! He proposed! Oh my god, my baby_ _ is engaged  _ _!_ " Doyoung screamed.

" _Doyoung! Calm down_!" He could hear Yuta yell in the background.

"Doyoung, I'm older than you, but yes I'm engaged." Taeyong laughed.

" _You better make me your best man, Lee Taeyong! Oh my god, I'm crying... you see what you did to me? You're making me cry_."

"I wouldn't think of it any other way." Taeyong and Doyoung had been best friends for as long as they could remember.  They had grown up as neighbors in the same apartment complex, went to the same schools, and even went to college together . They had a bit of cat and mouse relationship at times, but it had only strengthened their bond as best friends.

" _How did he propose to you_?"  Another voice said, he could only guess that it was Sicheng because of the  heavily  accented Korean.

"Well, he set up little gifts around the house for me to find and then, and popped the question. I was sobbing and I looked like a mess. It was such a surprise." Taeyong said.

" _You better send me a picture of that ring! Jaehyun better be treating you right over there in Connecticut!_ " Doyoung scoffed.

"I assure you he is. I'll send you a picture as soon as we end this call, I promise."

" _You heard the man_!" Yuta screeched. " _End the call! I wanna see the ring_!"

"Merry Christmas guys!" Taeyong laughed. A chorus of merry Christmases came back at him and soon the call  was ended . Taeyong snapped a quick picture of the ring, sent it, and collapsed on the couch.

"I take it they  were excited ." Jaehyun chucked.

"You don't know the half of it." Taeyong groaned. "Doyoung was  literally  sobbing."

"Remember when he used to hate me?" Jaehyun inquired.

"Yes. I remember him threatening to hit you over the head with a shovel if you broke my heart."

"Oh, he's said worse." Jaehyun laughed.

"I believe  it. Do you want breakfast?"

"No... let's  just  cuddle."

 ---

"It's nice to  just  hang out here on Christmas. Usually, we're rushing to Doyoung's apartment at 9 am."

"I guess so, but I do still miss them." Taeyong pouted, mixing ingredients together to make muffins.

"I'm sure they'll FaceTime you later. They'll  probably  want to see the ring again. They're acting like old aunties. Even Yuta, the one I least expected to be fanboying over the fact that you're engaged. Doyoung was a given though since he always acts like your mom anyways." Jaehyun shrugged, going back to rummaging the cabinets for something to munch on.

"Hopefully  they can visit us soon. I know Doyoung is  probably  gonna have a heart attack if I don't invite him to help me plan the wedding." Taeyong rolled his eyes.

"Wedding. God that feels so weird to say. I guess we're the first ones out of our friend group who are going to get married."

"Well, we can have a cute wedding. With pink flowers and a tall cake. I could sculpt the cake topper!" A thousand different ideas were running through Taeyong's mind.

"Slow down, my darling. We still have a ways to go before we can start planning the decorating. Where do you even want to have it?" Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Taeyong's waist, restricting his movement. Taeyong didn't care too much. There was something comforting about his now fiancé's hands wrapped around him.

"In New Haven, it’s so historic and beautiful. We could  probably  have it right near Yale. We’ll have  just  a small wedding with our friends. And your parents. And Doyoung's parents. And Yuta's parents. Everyone but my parents." Taeyong gave a  slightly  sad smile.

"I think  it's better that way. But then again,  I don't think  even they could get me away from you. Also, we should have it in New Haven. Lots of beautiful scenery."

"It's confirmed then. We'll have it in New Haven." Taeyong popped his muffins in the oven, turning back to Jaehyun. 

\---

Both of them  were curled  up on the couch, watching a rerun of some Christmas movie. It reminded Taeyong of his childhood, but this was so much better than that dumb nostalgia.  Jaehyun was holding him in his arms, playing with his hair and sneaking the softest kisses every once and a while . It made Taeyong feel warm. It made him feel loved.

"Jaehyun, this was the best Christmas ever." Taeyong smiled.

"Every Christmas is the best Christmas when I'm with you, my sweet," Jaehyun smirked.

"Oh my god, you're so cheesy." Taeyong giggled.

"You still love me. And I love you more than anything in the entire world. I can't even imagine life anymore without you in it. I love you more than you could ever know, Lee Taeyong.” Jaehyun smiled.

"Me neither." Taeyong sighed. He snuggled closer to Jaehyun, almost making himself into a little ball. Jaehyun adjusted as needed and plopped his chin right on top of Taeyong's head. They stayed like that for a long while, no words,  just  comfort. Jaehyun was like a radiator, keeping Taeyong warm and even a little sleepy. Jaehyun himself was almost falling asleep.

"What do you think of an autumn wedding?" Jaehyun asked.

"I think  I'd like that," Taeyong replied, looking down at his engagement ring and smiling. They had their whole future in front of them,  just  ripe for the taking. It seems Christmas wishes come true after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this dosmestic christmas fluff. I've had this written for a week or so, but I really wanted to release it closer to christmas. I already have one for new years (let's see if I make it that far). Again, thank you for the reads and all the love I've gotten from you guys. It's the best early christmas gift ever! 
> 
> Oh so... uh ... yeet. I have a curious cat, it's @Jungw00l0gy . Just putting it out there incase you want to ask some random questions. My twitter handle is the same thing if you'd like to tweet at me (heads up though, I have no idea how to use twitter and I don't use it that often so please bare with me)!


End file.
